


Mafia Home

by KatsiaDreyar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 20 Questions, Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rescue, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: Gajeel Bloodfox is the heir and the next leader of a wealthy and strong mafia in the city of Magnolia. Levy McFleur is a girl on the streets looking for a job after running away from her abusive family after her mother died. When their paths cross trust is not something you can just blindly give, especially to someone you just watched kill three people. On a journey to recovery maybe they both will finally find a home.





	1. Chapter One: How about we start with a stabbing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an actual story (not multiple short stories) that is separate from my Lucy Files series of Gajeel/Levy stories.
> 
> This is a short chapter but don't worry the next one will be posted next week.
> 
> As usual, I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima bla bla bla. 
> 
> I love you guys, thanks for sticking around with me and reading my stories. Leave me a comment and tell me what you like (or hate) about this story. Something about forks. You guys get the idea by now. ;)
> 
> *Disclaimer* Gajeel in this story is 17 and Levy is 15. (Two years? Not that weird)

Gajeel Bloodfox rose to his feet pulling out a satin kerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood from his hands and knife. “Damn mess this one is. But no point wasting a bullet when the idiot gets that close...”  
Gajeel looked up at the third man who still held the blue haired girl captive.  
“Alright bastard, you got seven seconds to get your hands off and your ass out. After that, you’re free game like your friends here.”  
He pushed the two dead men aside with his foot and took a step closer to the man and his captive.  
The man looked right at Gajeel with a sort of smugness. As though he had any power in this circumstance.  
“I’ll tell you what boy; you let me go scotch free and,” he paused as if to add suspense, “And I’ll let you have this little cutlet for a few hours. No charge.”  
His hand moved slightly, causing the torn pieces of the girl’s white dress, now streaked with dirt, to shift and raise, revealing more of her pale porcelain skin.  
Gajeel gave a deadly growl as a small sinister smile spread across his lips.  
“As tempting as you seem to think that is, I should tell you;” Gajeel gripped his gun tightly with rage, “Only scumbags would even think of agreeing to something that sick!”  
With his other hand, he pushed back a lock of his jet-black hair, revealing a silver medallion on his jacket.  
“Too bad for you, that is, that the House of Bloodfox doesn’t allow scumbags to be first in line as the next head of the family.”  
In a split second after those words had left his mouth, he darted behind the man and grabbed his head with both hands prepared to snap his neck.  
“Personally, I’d love to give you a long slow and excruciatingly  
painful death, but…” he glanced at the small blue haired girl’s shaking form, “I think this little lady has seen enough blood today.”  
His hands tightened, preparing to give a nice clean break. “Any last words, lowlife?”  
The man smirked, “Yeah. Have fun saving the bitch.” He went to stab the knife into the small girl’s chest. Gajeel immediately twisted the man’s head sharply, hearing a loud and grating snap.  
The knife, though having missed the centre of her chest plunged awkwardly into her left side causing the girl to scream and cry out with agony, only to be cut off as she coughed up a large amount of blood.  
“Shit!” Gajeel yelped as he pulled off both his coat and his shirt. He began to rip his shirt to use as a means of stopping the heavy blood flow that was steadily spilling out of the wound and onto her dress and the ground, staining them a dangerous shade of red.  
“We have got to get you out of here…” After quickly securing the fabric and making sure she was still conscious he draped his coat over her. He lifted her up, holding her tightly to his chest and ran full throttle towards the edge of the city.

In a matter of minutes, they were stood outside a massive manor.  
Gajeel was in a panic.  
The girl who earlier had beautiful ivory-porcelain skin was now an alarming shade of white and light green. Her breathing was laboured and his makeshift bandages had already become useless as her blood seeped through.  
He bolted into the house, her blood dripping onto the white carpets of the hallways and the tan ceramic stairs leading to the basement. He ran directly to a door that had a small plaque that read ‘Infirmary’.  
“Juvia! Miss. Juvia, please, I need help immediately!”  
A medium built woman with deep blue hair rushed forward with a hospital cot.  
Gently, Gajeel placed the small girl, who with every moment that passed seemed to look more and more like a sick doll, onto the cot and followed the woman, frantically trying to explain what had happened.  
Dr Juvia hooked the girl up to an IV and gave her an anaesthesia. Then she began to operate.  
“It appears that the knife punctured one of her lungs. I should be able to fix her up, but not if you are just going to stand there breathing down my neck! Pass me that bag of O negative, she has lost so much already, we need to do a blood transfusion now.”  
Scrambling Gajeel, red-faced, grabbed the bag and handed it to Dr Juvia then took a small step back. Juvia gave him a look as though this large teen was really only five years old. “I need more space. Why don’t you go make me a cup of tea while I do this?”  
Gajeel grumbled something about being an adult but still left to go to the kitchen.

By the time, he returned the operation was complete and Juvia was looking at him smugly.  
“It still takes you forever to make a cup of tea.” She took a sip of the tea and scrunched her nose with distaste, “You are getting better at least.”  
Gajeel sighed, “Is she going to be okay?” He sat down on the chair that had been set up by the cot.  
“Yes. She will be fine. She may sleep for awhile but her life is not in danger. She will stay here for the time being just to be sure. Now if you’ll excuse me there are others in the household who need me.” And with that, she stood and left.  
“Bye miss Juvia, thank you,” Gajeel said passingly as he stared at the girl laying on the cot.  
Listening to the steady beat of the heart monitor, questions began forming in his head. ‘Who was she? Where did she come from? Was someone looking for her? Were there more men like those others looking for her? How did she get caught up with them?’ The more he thought about it, the more he wanted her to wake up, but the longer he waited, the more worried he got that she might not.  
A few hours past and Gajeel began to doze off. No matter how hard he tried to stay awake his head continued to nod. Just as he began to fully lose consciousness he placed his hand over hers and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Don’t Hurt Yourself, It’s Time to Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2   
> Leave a like and comment telling me what you like.

The next day he woke up stiff and confused. His memory a bit muggy he opened his eyes slowly. His brain processed the sound of the heart rate monitor and a waterfall of memories hit him so hard he stood up in a panic, knocking his chair over as he did so.  
A small yelp from the bed beside him brought the girl to his attention immediately. The blue haired girl was awake and trying painfully to leave the bed.  
Seeing him looking at her she panicked and ripped out her IV. She hastily went to stand only to fall to her knees, gasping in pain and grabbing her stiches.  
“Woah! Slow down Shrimp! You ain’t fully healed. You’re going to pull your stiches out!”  
He reached towards her to lift her back up onto the cot only to have her cringe away from him and attempt to move towards the exit again. He sighed and sat down on the floor in front of her and held out his hand. He turned his head away from her, his cheeks going red.  
“I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Come on let me help you back onto the cot and we will talk to someone about preparing a proper room for you.” She looked at his hand like he was offering her a stick of dynamite. After a few tense moments, she hesitantly reached her hand towards his.  
Without warning Gajeel quickly lifted her up causing her to yelp loudly. She stared at him fearfully as he looked around the infirmary.  
“Miss. Juvia?”  
The doctor appeared from a room adjacent to where he was standing. “Young Master, what on earth are you doing?!”  
Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Check her stitches please. She fell and I’m worried they might have snapped.”  
Juvia checked the girl who lay tense in his arms shaking her head. “It would be much easier, Young Master, if you would put her down but…” after a short pause and some shuffling of the girls clothing, the doctor nodded, “The stitches are fine. Are you intending to move her somewhere Young Master?”  
Gajeel grumbled, “I told you not to call me that… Yes, I am moving her. These cots are everything EXCEPT comfortable and the lights in here, while you don’t mind them are quite hard on most people’s eyes.”  
He began to walk out the infirmary door but stopped and called back, “While you are still calling me that god awful title, please have a proper nightgown sent up to room twenty-seven. She can’t possibly enjoy being in these rags.”  
Gajeel continued walking up the stairs and smirked as he heard stifled laughter coming from behind him. He reached the main floor and walked into the large entry way that they had first come in through. A large staircase leading upstairs with elegant handles that twisted and coiled like vines stood in front of them.  
Gajeel looked at the girl apologetically, “It’s a bit over the top, I know but my mom really liked the fancy stuff.”  
He proceeded to walk up the stairs slowly so as not to jostle her too much. Once reaching the top they wandered down the hall to a room with the number 27 on the brown-red coloured door.  
He acutely registered the fact that the girl in his arms was shaking like a leaf in the wind. “Well here it is.” He said passively.  
Opening the door revealed a large room with many comfortable chairs, couches, all in the same brownish-red as the door. In the center of the room sat an extravagant king sized bed. Upon seeing it the girl began to struggle to escape him, thrashing and clawing, nicking his face with her nail.  
“Easy, EASY! Don’t hurt yourself.”  
He said to the girl in the gentlest voice he could muster while trying to see with blood dripping into his eye every few seconds. Frustratingly enough, this only seemed to agitate her more.  
In a few strides he was at the bed, pulling back the covers, he put the struggling girl down, covered her with the blankets and pulled a lounge chair up beside the bed.  
Placing his hands on her arms that were still trying to aid in her escape he looked away from her and said firmly,  
“Now relax. You are only going to hurt yourself. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Okay?”  
The girl stopped struggling and looked at his hands placed so gently on her arms. After a small pause, she nodded. Lifting his hands and still looking away, he said slowly, “Do… Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”  
The girl nodded and whispered, “If I can ask some too…” her voice was soft, and girly, yet it still held and undertone of fear.  
“Alright, what’s your name?” He said smiling.  
“Levy McFleur. What’s yours?”  
Hesitating Gajeel muttered under his breath, “Gajeel Bloodfox…”  
“Pardon?” She went to lean closer wincing in pain.  
Pushing her back so she was laying down again, he cleared his throat, “Gajeel Bloodfox.”  
She nodded thoughtfully then motioned for him to continue.  
He took a deep breath, “How did you get caught yesterday?”  
He rushed his words then closed his eyes wondering if she would answer but not holding a lot of faith in his hope.  
“I was walking to the coffee shop after spending the day job searching…”  
Gajeel’s eyes snapped to her face which was turned down, looking at her hands. He sat quietly listening to her story, his hands clenching as she described what she had endured while in the hands of those filthy bastards.  
“…And then... You came into the alley… And… I suppose you know the rest. Whydidyousaveme?”  
She asked her question so quickly that Gajeel put his head in his hands trying to wrap it around what she had said.  
“Sorry, what was your question? I missed it.”  
Levy took a small breath and looked him in the eye, “Why did you save me?”  
Gajeel nodded and sighed, he had been expecting this question. “Why wouldn’t I? You were in trouble; no decent human would just walk by.”  
Fidgeting slightly, she muttered softly, “But you’re apart of the Bloodfox Maf-”  
He held up his hand to cut her off, “Just because I’m born into this life,” he gestured to the room around them, “Doesn’t mean I’m the same as all the others. Along with the fact that you shouldn’t group all Mafia families together.”  
He stood up slowly and looked towards the door. No more than a second later there was a knock.  
A purple haired girl, not much older than Gajeel stepped in. “Forgive me Young Master, but I have the nightgown you requested.”  
“Thank you Kinana. Please help her dress and stay with her until I return. And please,” he smiled teasingly, “Don’t call me that. What’s my name Kinana?”  
The purple haired girl turned a bright shade of pink, “You are Young Master Gajeel…”  
“No. What have I told you to call me. What have I told every servant in this household to call me?”  
If it was possible for Kinana to blush any harder she would have. Levy covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles as Kinana stuttered and stumbled over her words finally saying, “Gajeel… My Lord… You have asked us to call you Gajeel.”  
Smiling largely and very obviously trying to hold back laughter he said, “Then please do so, Kinana. I will return soon, I wish for her to be in proper garments before I return.”  
Kinana bowed as he walked past and set to work.


End file.
